Blood-Thirsty Butterflies and Sandwiches
by Shadow-StrikeRaven
Summary: Yep, another of my 'Merlin just can't be bothered to hide his magic anymore and it results in all out BAMF' one-shots. (Reveal!fic. BAMF!Merlin, Humour, Friendship, Hero Worship/Adoration of our favourite Warlock, Attacking sorcerers, Ham Sandwiches, Butterflies, Evil Bunnies, Headaches and Gleeful, Surprisingly Observant Knights.) Request fic for TiffBaby101. (Mild?Crack.)


**Request fic for TiffBaby101  
**- i know that "Why merlin should be allowed to sleep" and "Yada yada yada" are similar but... do you think you can write another fic where merlin just gets tired of everything and doesnt bother hiding his magic?

**But of course, my friend, and here it is. Enjoy!**

* * *

Merlin groaned and wondered what God he had insulted/annoyed within the last few days for the alarm bells to start ringing at eleven in the morning on his only day off a month.  
He yawned as he rolled out of bed, quickly getting changed, before spending half an hour straightening his neckerchief.  
He finally got it just right, and strolled form the room, accepting a ham sandwich from Gaius as he passed, the old man yawning himself -Sunday's normally being lazy, nap filled days for him- and planning on heading back to his comfy bed-Chair! for a few hours whilst Merlin sorted the mess out.  
Merlin strolled from the room as Gaius' snores started to sound again, and debated on the best disguise to use when rescuing the prat and his entourage this time.  
He was still musing and munching on his sandwich as he meandered through the halls, down to the Throne Room, deftly dodging piles of rubble, screaming servants, falling rocks, streams of dust, panicked dogs, squawking chickens and anything else that threatened to alter the look of his neckerchief in any way, shape or form at all.

He had just dawdled into the entrance chamber when he realised that he still hadn't come up with a plan.  
Okay, so... He had only two options...  
Summon a cloak to hide his identity...  
Or waltz into the room, get rid of the sorcerers with flashy magic, reveal himself to half of Camelot and most likely get himself banished from the land by an irate Arthur who was also used to Lazy Sundays... And Weekdays.  
Eventually, the decision came down to one exceedingly important factor.  
He really could not be bothered to summon his cloak. Honestly, he would have to raise his hand and mutter a few words and then catch it in a pretty cool and suave fashion and, to be honest, it really was not worth the effort.  
Hence why he simply shrugged, yawned again, and casually sauntered into the Throne Room.  
_

A few minutes earlier...

Several sorcerer's poured through the doors to the Throne Room, and bound and gagged everyone inside- namely Arthur, the knights, several councillors, advisers and servants, and two random chickens which were busy pecking about in the corner of the room for no apparent reason- with a sweep of their arms.  
Before loudly proclaiming that they were here for Emrys, and that he had better show himself for the crimes of 'Protecting the King and Camelot for countless years, betraying his own people, Protecting the King for several years... Wait, have you not just said that, Sir?'  
Over and over, one of the sorcerers ranted, until even his own men looked slightly bored, whist everyone else was wondering over the implications of a powerful sorcerer, apparently 'The Most powerful of All, A Warlock with a Great Destiny that has been squandered amongst mere mortals', having been protecting Camelot.  
Arthur snorted.  
Please.  
Nobody would be that selfless and stupid.  
Except maybe Merlin.  
No, not even the bumbling Moron would be stupid enough to- Wait... What?  
This pause in everyone's thoughts was to the sight of a yawning Merlin walking into the hall, eating a sandwich.

Merlin paused at he incredulous glances which were shot his way, and he shrugged, speaking.  
"What? I was hungry..." before he realised that it wasn't the sandwich which had them all staring at him, so much as the fact he had just sauntered into a room full of deadly sorcerers. Right... He vanished his sandwich and it was only a matter of moments before one of the sorcerers-Merlin could tell, from his voice, that he was a 'I will tell you my plans and you will fall before me' Kinda guy... He hated those- started to speak.  
"WHO DARES TO ENTER MY PRESENCE UNBIDDEN! I CALL FOR EMRYS TO SHOW HIMSELF AND-"  
"Ahem, although I am sorry to interrupt what, I am sure was going to be, a wonderfully crafted and rehearsed few moments of speech, I really have a busy day ahead of me, so can you please just shut up, grab your groupies and leave? I would save me an awful lot of bother and effort and clearing up..."  
All eyes, once again, tuned to him, and he rolled his eyes as the other sorcerer raised a hand as if to swat him.  
Merlin held up a hand, getting the sorcerer to pause, dumbfounded, and rolled up his sleeves with a cheerful whistle, before he altered his neckerchief so that it would be safer from harm.  
"Okay, now you can go for it."

Gwaine, from the sidelines, nudged Elyan, who was next to him, and the others all listened in.  
"This is gonna be great..."  
The others nodded, but Leon spoke up.  
"Wait, are we the only ones who have figured out Merlin has magic, because everyone else looks like he's gonna get himself flattened..."  
Percival snorted.  
"So little faith..."  
And they all sat back to watch the fireworks.

The sorcerer raised his hand, casting a spell in, Merlin was sure, he thought was a very dramatic voice, and Merlin snorted as he realised what the spell did.  
"Fire? Please..."  
He swept the flames aside with nothing more than a swipe of his hand and crossed his arms with a disappointed sigh.  
"First, so unoriginal... Second? You might want to take into account that I'm a Dragonlord. Fire might not be such a good idea... Okay, continue."  
"Emrys..."  
The echo came from all the sorcerers around, and, as they discussed this revelation in hushed tones, the knights were happily recounting to Arthur how they had each figured out Merlin had magic.  
Arthur was listening with rapt attention, and elbowed one of the lords when he tried to interrupt.  
"Oi! Shh... I want to hear if I'm right about the Gargoyles..."  
Merlin called over.  
"Can't story-time wait? You ignoring how much of a threat these idiots think they always hurts their feelings and makes them have little temper tantrums. Oh, For the Sake of the Old Religion, Yes! Yes, I'm Emrys. Now, can you please just leave? I have better things to be doing today that-"  
As one, the sorcerers all attacked him, with cries of 'TRAITOR TO YOUR KIND',_(How _did _they figure that exactly? Seeing as he was trying to bring magic back and all...)_ 'DIE EMRYS', (_Err... No. Next question?)_ 'PROTECTOR OF PENDRAGONS!' _(Okay, pretty obvious, seeing as that was why they were all here at this particular moment in time and all...)_ 'PROTECTOR OF CAMELOT' _(Again, pretty obvious...)_ 'TRAITOR' _(Eurgh, so unoriginal)_ 'KILL HIM!' _(No duh, was that not __what they were all trying to do? Merlin doubted they required the instructions...)_  
As he rolled his eyes at the terribly unoriginal war cries, he was absent mindedly throwing there own spells back at them, along with a few of his own, as well as tutting at the way Gwaine was over dramatising some of his escapades... Though how he knew about half of it, Merlin had no idea and resolved to ask him.  
_

The battle came to it's anti-climactic conclusion a few minutes later, when Merlin stepped aside from the two final sorcerers who were trying to rush him(One now covered in feathers and one being chased by a crazed chicken), magic forgotten in their frustration, and they both ran into the wall behind him, with very loud thumps, before they sank to the floor in heaps.  
As for the other sorcerers?  
One was swinging upside down from a chandelier dripping wet, two were dancing together in a slow waltz, one was being attacked by Butterflies with sharp teeth and was flapping his arms in an attempt to fly to avoid them, one was being repeatedly whacked across the head by an enchanted plate and was running in circles around the dais to try and escape it, one was running around on all fours, under the delusion that he was a dog and was also drenched, one was curled up in the corner, sniffling and biting his nails and muttering about 'Never trusting the Butterflies', one was running in circles, yelling and being pursued by a group of white, red eyed, evil bunny rabbits who were intent on burying him in a fluff pile, two were having an animated argument about whether fire was prettier than water, and the ringleader? He was sat in the middle of the room, giggling to himself and making streams of glittery powder appear, his clothes now a pink dress and wearing a parchment tiara.

And in the middle of all this sat everyone else, still trussed up, and Merlin, who was wondering about the best way to tweak the spells for future battles.  
He blinked as Arthur cleared his throat, with a raised eyebrow, and blinked as he remembered they were still tied up.  
"Oops."  
He vanished the bonds with a click of his fingers, and continued to walk around the room, studying the effects of his spells and dodging the odd rabbit, chicken, butterfly or man/dog that insisted on trying to trip him up.  
Arthur looked between his knights, who were all looking with gleeful, childish delight at the scene, his advisors and councillors, who were looking like they needed a headache tonic, the servants, who were looking at Merlin with what could only be described as Hero worship/adoration, and then he looked to Merlin, who was muttering about maybe using red butterflies in future as they looked more evil and tended to be more blood thirsty, whilst munching on the sandwich he had re-conjured from thin air, and he decided to simply not bother...  
And, to be fair, the bunnies were actually kind of cute... Until one bit him.

"MERLIN!"

* * *

**So yep. There we go. Another fic written in the space of an hour to an an hour and a half... Hmm, It's actually fun to do these kind of short/crack/first thing that comes into your head/timed ones.  
****Anyways... Hope you all enjoyed, and I would love to hear what you think, so a review would be appreciated, even if it was just a smiley face or a thumbs up, or you telling me your fave line/quote/revenge on the various sorcerers was :D  
****Hope this was the kind of thing you were looking for, Tiff!**

**Until Next Time Then, Guys!**

**Raven xx**


End file.
